


le commissariat : la journée de Derek a quatre pattes

by Manticore774



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Come Eating, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Slut Derek Hale, Werewolf Senses, jockstrap
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manticore774/pseuds/Manticore774
Summary: Derek rejoint Parrish au commissariat, mais la forte odeur de mâles active sa chaleur de loup et le met au services de toutes les queues qu'il peut trouver.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Kudos: 25





	le commissariat : la journée de Derek a quatre pattes

Derek venait de rentrer dans le poste de police et se dirigea tout de suite vers le vestiaire des hommes. Il avait reçu un message de Parrish voulant le voir, sachant que l’officier prenait du temps pour se changer, le loup était partit directement dans le vestiaire. En entrant dans la salle, Derek se dit qu’il avait fait une erreur, les vestiaires s’entaient la sueur et la bite sa chaleur qui devait arriver dans une semaine se déclencha d’un coup. Ordonnant au loup de trouver des bite à sucer et de se faire prendre le plus brutalement possible. Hale voulut partir, mais ses sens était déjà top active, il entra et se mit à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait lui servir. Le lycanthrope trouva vite un casier ouvert et se mit a fouiller dedans trouvant l’objet de ses pensées, un jockstrap sale. Il le porta immédiatement à son nez et son sexe se mit tout de suite au garde a vous, sentant les effluves de bite et reste de sperme imprégné dans le tissu. Il sortit son sexe et commença à se branler, mais décida que ce n’était pas assez. Il se remit en quête de casier ouvert toujours le jockstrap collé au nez. Suivant son odorat Derek s’approcha vers différents casier pour renifler les effluves qui l’excitaient, mais il voulait plus. Soudain, son nez capta l’odeur la plus forte de la salle et ses pas le guidèrent jusqu’au casier du shérif Stilinski. Grâce à ses sens de loup, il put facilement ôter le cadenas et ouvrir la porte, sortir aussi tôt un jockstrap qu’il porta à son nez l’odeur était encore plus puissante que sur l’autre et la taille de la poche laissait imaginer que la bite du shérif était énorme. L’alpha prit quelques bouffées du vêtement avant de sortir un bâton de police du casier, il cracha quelques fois pour l’humidifier, baissa son pantalon complètement et l’enfonça dans son trou déjà mouillé grâce à sa chaleur. Les dix minutes suivantes laissèrent entendre les gémissements de Derek face aux effluves du shérif et au bâton touchant sa prostate. Puis le loup senti le sous-vêtement lui être retiré, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Parrish avec une bosse dans son pantalon le regardant sans savoir quoi faire. Derek décida pour lui, il ouvrit la braguette de l’officier qui ne portait pas de sous-vêtement et lui goba d’une traite son sexe tout en continuant les va-et-vient dans son trou. Un jockstrap était bien, mais une bite était bien mieux, il pouvait sentir le parfum directement à la source, il fit plusieurs gorges profondes, son métabolisme lui enlevais son réflexe nauséeux. Puis suça les grosses boules de Parrish tout en frottant sa bite contre son visage voulant posé l’odeur sur lui. Il recommença à sucer quand il sentit le bâton être retiré de son trou, il branla Jordan en se retournant et vu l’officier Thomas qui avait pris sa retraite quelques jours plus tôt. l’alpha se dit qu’il devait donner une récompense au député pur ses années de services et sourit quand il vit l’autre sortir son sexe de sa braguette, il n’était pas très long, mais il était aussi épais qu’une canette de soda. Thomas enfonça son gros sexe dans le trou du loup et commença un rythme puissant sans laisser à Derek le temps de s’habituer à sa circonférence, Parrish lui aussi redoubla d’intensité, il positionna la tête de Derek devant son sexe et lui baisa le visage. Hale était au paradis coincé entre ses deux grosses queues. Il redoubla d’ardeur et suça plus fort tous en serrant ses muscles de derrière, ce qui eut l’effet esconté, les deux députés enfoncèrent leurs sexes le plus loin possible et jouir tous les deux. Derek pensa que ses deux grosses bites lui donneraient du répit avec sa chaleur, mais ce que Derek ignorait, c’est que le sperme de chien des enfers était un puissant aphrodisiaque qui décupla son envie de bites. Thomas voulant éviter que son sperme ressorte du garçon y remit le bâton de police, mais il vit vite que Hale en voulait plus alors il eut une idée. Il essuya les dernières gouttes de sperme sur sa queue et celle de Parrish avec le jockstrap de Stilinski et lui mit devant le nez. Derek encore dans un état second à cause de la défonce qu’il venait de subir voulut coller son nez au tissu, mais Thomas le retira. Il le fit marcher à quatre pattes comme un âne qui suivait une carotte. L’ancien députe le fit sortir du vestiaire et l’emmena dans la salle principale, ou tout le monde fut surpris de voir le ténébreux Derek Hale nu avec un bâton de police dans le troue suivant un jockstrap recouvert de sperme. À ce moment, le shérif sortit de son bureau et Derek sentie le puissant musque qu’il avait senti dans le vestiaire, il marcha vers Stilinski et frotta son visage contre sa fermeture éclaire avant de la baissé avec les dents avec le sous-vêtement. Quand il sentit le loup prendre son sexe jusqu’à la racine, il mit sa main derrière la tête du plus jeune et lui intima un rythme. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des loups en chaleur comme Scott pour savoir quoi faire, il fallait les baiser jusqu’à les rassasier. Le shérif enleva sa bite de la bouche de Derek et le contourna pour enlever le bâton dans son trou avant de claquer sa viande épaisse dans l’antre humide. Il fit un geste de la tête à un député qui comprit ses ordres. Le député Carlson sortit son sexe et le donna au loup qui le goba d’une traite. Derek était au paradis, le shérif l’étirait comme peu de bites avait sut le faire et il était très endurant, Carlson avait déjà joui dans sa bouche vite remplacée par un autre, puis un autre et enfin un dernier qui avait préféré jouir sur le visage de Derek. Noah Stilinski trouvait le trou de Derek parfait, humide et bien serré, voulant traire sa bite, mais il en voulait plus. Il attrapa le loup par les aisselles et le souleva, marchant vers un siège avec un loup en chaleur s’empalant tous seule sur sa bite. Arrivé, il s’assit, tout le monde pouvait bien voir le bâton du shérif ouvrir l’alpha en deux. L’officier Patrick monta sur le bureau le plus proche et colla sa bite dans la bouche du plus jeune et commença à lui enfoncer dans la gorge. Jordan Parrish, qui était redevenu dur, avait compris ce que voulait le shérif. Il s’approcha du trou de Derek et y plongea sa queue à côté de celle du shérif. La sensation de son trou autant ouvert eut raison du passif qui jouit sur son torse, ce qui n’empêcha aucun des trois a continué a baisé le nouveau boytoy de la police de Beacon Hills. L’officier Patrick se baissa et récupéra les restes de l’éjaculation du loup et se branla avec avant de remettre sa queue dans la bouche de leur salope, lui faisant goûter son propre sperme ce qui plus a Derek. En attendant de pouvoir profiter du garçon Hale les autres députés se branlait en filmant, certain filmaient depuis que Derek était sorti à quatre pattes du vestiaire. Les officiers se promettaient de s’échanger les différents angles de vue de la baise devant leurs yeux. Le trou magique de Derek plus les frottements de l’autre queue à côté de la leur eurent raison de Parrish et Stilinski qui jouir, suivit par l’officier Patrick qui remplit la bouche du loup-garou. Après ça les bites se succédèrent envoyant Derek au septième ciel, dans toutes les positions : à quatre pattes, allongé, à genoux, penché sur un bureau, empalé sur une bite, soit en pénétration simple ou double. Il avait toujours de quoi comblé ses trous groumant. Noah Stilinski, une fois son sexe dur à nouveau retourna vers Derek voulant cette fois jouir de sa bouche, l’odeur était parfaite pour le fils Hale qui suça le plus fort possible voulant a tout prie goûter à ce lait. Quand il sentit le shérif sur le point de jouit l’alpha sorti son sexe de sa bouche et posa le gland sur sa langue tout en le branlant. Le plus vieux jouit énormément, une grande partit atterrit dans la bouche de Derek et l’autre sur son visage quand Stilinski recula sa bite. Derek ne pensait plus à rien, les seules choses qui restaient dans son esprit c’était son envie croissante de bite, son besoin de sperme dans sa bouche et son troue et son envie d’avoir ses deux troue comblés. À la fin de la journée le beau gosse ténébreux ne ressemblait plus a rien, il avait des marques de mains sur les fesses dut à toute les fessés qu’il avait reçu. Il n’y avait pas une partit de lui qui n’était pas couvert de sperme, son visage était trempé, sa barbe et ses cheveux était recouvert. Quand il avait vu que plus personne n’allait baiser, Parrish était partit à son bureau récupérer un gode pour empêcher le sperme de sortir de Derek. Le shérif avait rigolé en voyant le jouet, c’était un gode animalier en forme de pénis de loup avec un nœud pour garder le gode en place. Quand Derek avait repris connaissance et sentit sa chaleur partit, il se leva et partit se laver dans le vestiaire en gardant le gode au fond de lui. Derek sortit nu des vestiaires et revint dans la pièce principal. Il sentit le jockstrap sale du shérif une dernière fois avant de l’enfiler, puis de remettre ses vêtements. Il marqua son numéro de téléphone en grand sur un tableau blanc, demandant au officier de lui faire parvenir une copie des vidéos tourné aujourd’hui. Il leur dit également qu’il serait ravi de les aider si il avait besoin d’un coup de mains. Il avait dit tout ça en se touchant le sexe et en gémissant pour faire comprendre au député qu’il serait ravi de les aider à entretenir leur bâton de police avec ses trous.


End file.
